honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Batman: Arkham City
Batman: Arkham City is the 110th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, and Max Song. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the action-adventure video game Batman: Arkham City. It was published on August 9, 2016 to coincide with the theatrical release of the movie 'Suicide Squad. Batman: Arkham City ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed 2 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Batman: Arkham City on YouTube "Nothing says Batman like collecting neon punctuation!" '~ Honest Game Trailers - Batman: Arkham City'' Script We did the trailer for the excellent first game, we did the trailer for the so so last game, we're never gonna do a trailer for origins - and now that ''Suicide Squad'' is out, it's time not for the trailer you need, but for the trailer you deserve! ''Batman: Arkham City'' After Batman had punched his way out of a home for the mentally ill, but before he became a tank, experience the game that fulfilled the promise of Arkham Asylum ''by mashing the already great combat and detective gameplay with an open world design. In a chocolate and peanut butter combination so obvious, you'll wonder why you put up with garbage like this game for so long. Enter Arkham City, a section of Arkham slums cordoned off into a giant makeshift prison that immediately turns into a ''Lord of the Flies nightmare city ruled by packs of vicious criminals which Bruce Wayne has captured and thrown into because a video game has to happen. In this depressingly realistic takedown of the US for-profit prison system and a perfect justification for an open world Batman game with no cars or civilians. You all did crimes, so this is okay! Get ready to fight crime in a city packed to the brim with nothing else! As you join forces with old allies, and will-they-won't-they romantic interests to take down a rogue's gallery of favorites from Two Face to British Penguin to Deadshot to... uh... the Mad Hatter? Pre-Christopher Nolan Bane? I think that's a ''Diablo'' character. To a guy whose only superpower is super cutting himself. "I need to make the mark, it's all I have left." Wow. Really scraping the bottom of the Bat-barrel there guys! Immerse yourself in Rocksteady's patented Batman gameplay transposed to an open world environment - 90% of which you'll never see! As you fly from rooftop to rooftop, enjoying the questionable physics of Arkham City's gliding system: bat gravity! Then take advantage of Batman's superpower of having all the money as you whip out impractical gadgets and toys to save civilians, fight crime and, of course, solve a million Riddler puzzles! Because nothing says Batman like collecting neon punctuation. F***! Return to a time when Batman's combat was still fresh and original and hadn't been ripped off by practically everybody. As you control massive crowds of enemies by flip-kicking around like a lunatic, until they exploit Batman's only weakness: guns! And you're forced to run away and sit on a gargoyle to think about your life choices. Then challenge bos battles that range from incredibly creative showdowns where the same tactic will never work twice, to the most anticlimactic boss fight to ever be in a video game! Well... guess that storyline's over... So lower your cowl, prepare for gameplay that finally does the Batman justice, and make sure to savor Mark Hamill's excellent Joker while you still can because from here on out it's just going to be Jared Leto doing Jim Carey doing Good Charlotte. F***! Starring: Dr Chinstrap; Herpes Are No Laughing Matter; Matthew Lesko; Species; Whorely Quinn; Cat Scratch Fever; The Bane Train!; Woooooooo!!!!; Stay Froze; Zombie Hulk; Johnny Depp; Blobblepott; Two Face, Two Furious; Not Quite Neeson; and Detective Dollars. for ''Batman: Arkham City '' was 'Grand Theft Arkham.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] ''Grand Theft Arkham'' Wait! There's a big head mode!? This is the most excited I've been about that since NBA Jam!!! Trivia * There are also episodes of '''Honest Game Trailers about Batman: Arkham Asylum and Batman: Arkham Knight. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Batman: Arkham City has a 98.4% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Production credits Executive producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, and Max Song Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Action-adventure games Category:Batman games Category:Batman Category:DC Category:Rocksteady Studios Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games